Black Leather Belts and Whipped Cream
by Writer Monkey
Summary: Jack and Juliet are off the island, and have been for about 2 months. They have been together for a while and go out on a date, It goes very well for both of them.


Title: Black Leather Belts and Whipped Cream  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Juliet/Jack  
Summary: Jack and Juliet are off the island, and have been for about 2 months. They have been together for a while and go out on a date, It goes very well for both of them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or anything about it. Wish I did!

**Set up: In this story, I am pretending that Goodwin (ick) was not involved with Juliet. Her last 'romp in the hay' was with her ex-husband over 3 years ago. Jack and Juliet have gotten off the island, and it's been about 2 months, whereas they have been dating for half of that. **

Jack opened the door to his apartment and stood aside to let Juliet step inside first. There were candles lit everywhere and white and red rose petals were scattered across the floor. Shocked, she stood still. Jack gently eased her forward so he could scoot in and shut the door behind him. The click of the door sounded. Juliet turned around, dropped her purse, and kissed him. Shocked, Jack stumbled back and crashed into the door. She squeezes her body up tightly against his as his hands snake around her body; one tangles in her hair, and one around her waist.

"Jack" She pants.

Their mouths open, and Juliet plunges her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, and loving every minute of it. The lingering taste of the peppermint of the after dinner mint still present, and sending her over the edge.

She undoes his black leather belt and whips it out of his belt loops in one swift motion. Suddenly she stops.

Taking a minute to register what is happening, Jack slowly opens his eyes.  
"Juliet? Juliet are you ok?" He says as he sees her backing away from him slowly, a glazed look across her face.

"Jack." She starts. "Jack, I have to go…"

He lightly places his hands around her upper arms. "Juliet. What's wrong?" He asked, as he heard his belt drop to the ground with a thud that echoed throughout the silent room.

"Jack" she stared, a bit hesitant.

He began rubbing her arm up and down, soothingly

"It's ok, Julie. You know you can tell me anything." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's just…it's been so long, and I haven't—" She swallowed audibly "since I was married to Ed… and-" She was stopped abruptly as he placed his index finger over her lips to quiet her.

"We don't have to, Julie. If you're not ready for this, I don't want to rush you into anything." He said slowly. "I would wait for you forever."

He saw the candlelight reflect in the unshed tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping together underneath his suit coat. She tilted her head up and kissed him lightly. Slowly, she brought her hands around to his front, and alluringly brought them up his chest. Slipping under the shoulders of his suit coat, she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Kicking her shoes off, she grabbed his tie and lead him down the hallway.

"This way." She said and she dragged him into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulls out the can of whipped cream. Closing the door with her foot, she tugs Jack along into the bedroom.

"Now Juliet." Juliet turned her head around slightly, still leading Jack down the hallway. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for." He takes a deep breath. "And this is the last time tonight that I will be anywhere near to thinking clearly, so I wont be saying this again." He said as she smiled and turned her head back around.

"You're so kind and considerate…"She said, drabbling off. Turning her head back to him and looking him straight in the eyes. She speaks in a low, seductive voice, "and it makes me horny as hell."

Pushing through the half-closed door to his room, she spots the king sized, four poster bed. A navy duvet covering it, neatly made. She lets go of his tie, spins around, and closes the door softly. Walking over to the night stand she places the can of whipped cream down as she turns out the light. Jack is standing in place watching her intently as his eyes dart back and forth between her face and the whipped cream can on the table.

Seductively walking over, she pushes him towards the bed. Snapping out of his daze, he grabs her tightly around her waist and brings her close to him as the back of his shins meet the edge of the bed. Falling down together both let out a laugh. Jack's low and guttural, Juliet's more pure.

Jack pulls her under him with one arm and lays over her. Kissing her gently at first, wanting to know every inch of her mouth. He undoes the buttons of her dress with his teeth, pausing every now and then to scrape the skin underneath with his top teeth, eliciting a moan from Juliet.

Sitting her up, he slides the dress down her shoulders. She lifts up from the bed, allowing Jack to remove the dress from her completely. She undoes the back of her bra, allowing it to fall off and causing the straps to bunch at her bent arms. In one swift motion, Jack slides the bra from her arms and throws it across the room behind him, landing on his dresser.

Laughing slightly, she brings his face down to kiss her. Pulling back slightly, she wildly starts to unbutton Jack's white dress shirt, nearly tearing the buttons off completely. Harshly shoving the offending clothing off of his body, she throws it somewhere in the room. She doesn't know, and she doesn't care. By the way Jack is acting right now, she knows he feels the same way. Shimmying the pants down his hips, he kicks them off, leaving both in only their underwear.

While he lays her back down, he reaches for the can on the night stand. His hardness pressing into her stomach, she gasps, the thought going across her mind that this was really going to happen. Slightly shaking the can, he flicks the top off with his thumb. Spraying a straight line from her neck all the way down to her underwear, he sets the can down.

Hovering above her, he starts at her neck. Kissing and licking the whipped cream from in the hollow of her throat, down her chest and in between the valley's of her breasts. Juliet arches her back and moans wildly, digging her heels into the bed.

"MMM" he mutters against her skin, sending vibrations all over her body.

"You taste good."

She smiled widely, and covers her eyes in the crook of her arm. She's not sure that she can take much more. But then he goes lower.

Dipping his tongue into her belly button, her right foot shoots into the air and kicks the bed below. Smiling, he goes further and stops at her panty line.

She removes her arm and looks down at him, perched above her. Slowly, looping his fingers under the sides of her panties, he begins to peel them down, licking over the path they take. As he slides them off her feet and they drop to the ground, Juliet pulls him up and kisses him hard. Their teeth clash, and she can taste the sugar in his saliva. Tongues dart in and out, running along teeth.

Juliet pulls back, and leans to the side, urging him to flip over, and straddles him. Raking her fingernails down his chest, she leans forward and kisses him lightly. Reaching for the can of whipped cream, her breasts dangle in front of him and he takes a sharp intake of breath. Leaning back slightly, Juliet sprays a zig-zag across his broad chest.

Raking her fingernails down the sides of his torso, he shivers under her touch. Licking her way to his left nipple, she scraped the whipped cream off with her teeth, raking them over his nipple. She feels his leg twitch, and his breath hitch. Pausing to look up at him to see the affect she was having, she smiled to herself. This wasn't so bad, she admitted. In fact, how did she go so long _without it_? She wondered.

Dragging her tongue along across the rest of his chest, she feels him lightly drawing designs on her back. A heart. A star. Then she moves farther down, and his hands drop down to his sides, now tracing circles on the bed. Mimicking his movements, she loops her fingers under his boxers, and pulls them down, freeing him. She gasps, and double blinks once she sees him, so wild and uninhabited.

Working her way back up, she lets her hand linger on his inner thigh. Softly drawing swirls around, getting nearer and nearer to him, he feels her brush her hand against him slowly and he arches his back. He grabs her from underneath her arms, and pulls her back up to meet him in a wild kiss.

"Juliet" He manages through a muffled moan in between kisses.

"Yeah." She says, having a hard time finding words.

"I need you." He says placing his hands tenderly on her cheeks. "I need you now."

She smiled to herself as she felt his body shift above hers. She pushes her hand down between their sticky bodies and grabs him. Opening her leg and slinging them around his waist she guides him to her opening.

"Juliet" he states again, this time with much less effort, it comes out in a whisper.

"Yes, Jack."

"Look at me." As her eyes flutter up to meet his, he enters her fully. The emotion of it all overwhelms her and the only thing she can think to do is kiss him. If she didn't kiss him, she knew the tears from earlier would fall.

The kisses are hot and short, met with each thrust. Juliet scrapes lines up his back with her fingernails as Jack grabs her waist and pushes deeper. The marks begin to swell, and she places her cool hand on top of them. Pulling her head up to kiss his shoulder, she looks down his back to see down below, watching as his waist rises and lowers quickly, turning her on even more. Laying back down, he pins her hands above her head as he thrusts deeper and harder as instinct kicks in. Moaning wildly, Juliet tightens her grip on him as he is pushed further yet again, which evidently hit the right spot as both moan loudly.

The tingling feeling began in Juliet's lower abdomen, and her body began to grow tight. Jack, feeling the same began to thrust faster, quicker strokes. Jack's explosion causes Juliet to go over the edge, their bodies giving out. Propping himself up over her body, he looks at her and smiles. Her hair is splayed out messily across the pillow, and her cheeks are flushed. He kisses her lightly on the mouth and drops down beside her.

Snuggling up to her, he lazily slings his arm over her waist. They lay side by side breathing heavily in unison until the pace dies down. Pulling a blanket over them, Jack leans back down and kisses her ear. "Thank God I didn't have to wait forever." Jack said as Juliet laughed.


End file.
